The Dare Game
by danny-ann12
Summary: When a new CI joins the White Collar Unit, he and Neal hit it off.    But a series of dares lands them both in very hot water.   WARNING:   Contains the spanking of an adult.


The Dare Game

**When a new CI joins the White Collar Unit, he and Neal hit it off. But a series of dares lands them both in very hot water. ****WARNING:**** Contains the spanking of an adult.**

Neal wasn't sure at first how he felt about Frank Ransin, the new CI. He was used to being the only ex-con. But after meeting the man, he found out that they had a lot in common. Neal took it upon himself to help his new friend get settled in and show him the ropes.

They were currently sitting in Neal's room at June's, enjoying a glass of fine wine and discussing their past crimes.

"You really stole the Raphael?" Frank asked in awe. "Not bad."

"It was one of my finer thefts." Neal boasted. "How about you?"

"The Parasail." Frank said, with a smile.

"No way." Now it was Neal's turn to be impressed. "How did you manage that one?"

"Tied ropes from the ceiling and came in from the roof."

"Impressive."

"And now we are pawns for the suits." Frank's smile disappeared.

"It isn't that bad." Neal said. "Believe it or not, this is actually a great job."

"Don't you miss the thrills of the con?"

"I get plenty of thrills."

"Don't you worry about getting rusty?"

"Not at all." Neal smirked. "I am just as good as I ever was."

"Prove it." Frank said, laughter in his eyes.

"Name it." Neal responded, knowing a challenge when he heard one. And not willing to back down from one.

"In the morning at work, pick Hughes' pocket." Frank said with a satisfied smile.

"You serious?" Neal asked nervously. He was always up for a challenge, but that was suicide.

"I knew you were getting soft working on the other side."

"I accept your dare." Neal said, hoping he sounded more confident then he felt. "And after I pick Hughes' pocket, then it will be your turn to prove you're not rusty."

"Name it."

"I'll let you know in the morning."

"Let the games begin." Frank said, holding up his glass of wine.

"May the best con win." Neal toasted.

The next morning, Neal was very nervous. But he couldn't back down from a dare, he had to go through with it. Besides, he kind of enjoyed the feeling. It was a feeling he had had many times before, right before he pulled off the impossible and walked away with a priceless painting.

With practiced ease, Neal walked towards Hughes and bumped into him.

"I'm sorry." Neal apologized, as he skillfully lifted the older man's wallet from his jacket pocket.

"Watch where you're going Caffery." Hughes grumbled, walking off.

Neal smiled and walked over to Frank's desk, sitting on the edge of it.

"Piece of cake." Neal said.

"Not bad." Frank admitted.

"I have thought long and hard about your task." Neal said, enjoying himself very much.

"What did you come up with?"

"Disassemble Peter's car, have it taken completely apart. Don't damage anything though."

"Agent Burke loves his car." Frank said, nervously. "He would kill me."

"Is that a forfeit?"

"No way, it will be done today."

"Neal!" Peter's voice called out. Neal looked up and saw his partner and friend standing in front of the door leading to the elevators. "Got a case, let's go."

"I'll meet you in the car." Neal said. He knew he had to return Hughes' wallet before he noticed it was gone.

"Now.' Peter growled.

"I'll return it." Frank said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, no problem."

"Thank you." Neal handed him the wallet, then he quickly followed Peter out of the room.

Several hours later, Neal and Peter had just finished their paperwork and were ready to leave and head to their homes. Neal was tired, and had forgotten about the dare. Until he almost bumped into Peter, who stopped walking very suddenly.

Neal looked at Peter's shocked expression, then at Peter's car. The younger man stood beside Peter, and both stared at the car with their mouths hung open. Neal knew about the dare, knew Frank said he would do it, but it still shocked him.

There in Peter's normal parking space, and the space beside it, were three large piles of car parts. A sheet of paper was taped to the steering wheel, which was laying on top of one of the piles.

Neal was the first to recover, and he removed the paper and read it. "Dear Agent Burke. This is what happens when you arrest the wrong person."

Neal couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face. He had to give it to Frank, the man was good. The note pointed the blame away from Frank and from Neal. Neal looked at Peter, who still hadn't moved. The older man was still in shock.

"Breath Peter." He said, slightly worried. "You're turning blue."

"Whoever did this." Peter growled. "Will pay dearly."

Neal swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, Peter was ticked.

The next day at work, Frank walked over to Neal's desk and sat on the edge of it. "I noticed Mrs. Burke dropping you two off, I'm guessing Agent Burke is having car trouble."

Neal smiled and said, "You've got guts."

"As do you, which will come in handy for your next dare."

"Which is?" Neal asked, not sure he really wanted to know.

"There is an art exhibit opening at the Melodeon Museum in three days."

"I know, I already have an invitation."

"They are setting the exhibit up now, taking everything out of their crates and displaying them all nice and pretty like."

"And the dare?"

"Break into the museum tonight, and re-crate all of the paintings."

"Sounds fun." Neal said.

"Not that I don't trust you, but I will need proof that you accomplished your little mission."

"What kind of proof?"

"I want before and after pictures."

"Not a problem."

That night, Neal walked the three blocks to the museum. It was designed to keep people from breaking into it, with several high tech security devises. But Neal was Neal, and he was inside the museum within fifteen minutes.

He pulled a digital camera out of his pocket and began to take pictures of the paintings on display and of the empty crates and boxes that were still littering the floor. Then he began the task of placing the artwork back into the crates and boxes.

During all this time, he did not notice the small black box affixed to the back of one of the displays. Or the little red light that was flashing on the little black box. He was completely unaware that a silent alarm was sent to the police, or that several police cars were seconds from the museum.

"Not bad Neal." He said with a smile, after crating the last painting and pulling the camera back out. "You have to come up with something very special for Frank after this." He quickly snapped a few shoots.

Then he heard the sounds of approaching police cars and his smile vanished. He heard the sirens getting louder and louder, then he heard the sounds of screeching tires and car doors slamming.

"Not good." Neal said, turning and running to the back of the museum. "Peter's going to kill me."

Luckily for Neal, the way he entered the museum had not been discovered. He managed to slip out just as the police burst into the museum. Neal smiled in satisfaction and, after taking off his sky mask and black gloves, jogged down the sidewalk away from the museum. He was home free, he had won that round of the dare game. And he had all night to think of a suitable dare for Frank.

The next morning, Neal walked into the bureau and straight to Frank's desk. The other CI was already there, typing on a computer.

Neal discretely handed him the pictures.

"Dare I ask what my dare is?" Frank asked, a little worry evident in his voice.

"This is a good one." Neal smirked.

"What is it?"

"Caffrey! Ransin!" Both men jumped when their names was bellowed. They turned and looked at the catwalk and saw a very angry Hughes glaring at them. he pointed to them, then waved them over with two fingers. "My office!"

"He couldn't know, could he?" Frank asked nervously.

"No way." Neal said, praying he was right. But fearing he was wrong.

"Now!" Hughes' shout had both younger men dashing up the stairs and into his office. Hughes followed them into it.

"I will be right back." He growled. "There are some items on my desk that you two may find very interesting." Then he glared at Neal. "Peter has already been notified, he will be here shortly." Then he left, slamming the door behind him.

Neal and Frank looked at each other, then at the desk. Both slowly walked over to it, then stared in horror at the black and white photos laying on it.

Two were clearly taken from the video surveillance inside the agency. One showed Neal walking away from Hughes with the older man's wallet in his hand. The other showed Frank walking towards Hughes, with the same wallet in his hands. Three photos where taken from the parking garage and showed Frank jimmying the lock on Peter's car, driving away in Peter's car, and then driving back into the parking garage in a large truck which had a tarp covering the contents of the truck bed. Another photo appeared to be from an ATM machine across the street from the museum and showed Neal right after he pulled his ski mask off.

"We are so dead." Frank said, swallowing a large lump in his throat. "I'm sorry I got you into this, Neal."

"I'm as much to blame as you are." Neal said, as both men sat down in the chairs in front of Hughes' desk.

Neal closed his eyes and sighed, he was in so much trouble. He knew Peter would be really mad. He also knew that the older man would spank him for his actions. And for risking his freedom for something as stupid as a dare, he knew Peter would make sure that the spanking was a severe one. But the spanking, no matter how severe, would beat going back to prison.

Then Neal's eyes shot open and he looked at Frank, who looked as pale as Neal felt. Frank was not assigned a handler; he mainly worked inside the agency doing paper work and research. And he had only been there a couple weeks; none of the agents knew him well enough to stand up for him. He would be sent back. Neal knew he couldn't let that happen.

"Look Frank."

"Hey Neal." Both started at the same time, then both gave a small smile.

"Me first." Frank said. "I promise to do everything I can to keep you from going to prison. The alternative may not be pleasant, but…."

"I was about to tell you the same thing." Neal said. "Peter will make I don't go to prison."

"Agent Hughes will make sure I don't." Frank said.

"You sure about that? He threatens to send me back at least once a week."

"Yeah, but you're not his nephew."

"What?" Neal stared at the other man in surprise. "Hughes is your Uncle?"

"Not legally or anything, but yeah."

"Hughes?"

"Yeah." Frank smiled, then his face grew serious. "Look, no one here knows. Except Agent Burke, Reece said he told him. but he's the only one, and I want to keep it that way."

"My lips are sealed."

"Thanks. Reece and my Dad were real good friends, he was always there while I was growing up. Dad died a few years ago, and I kinda lost touch with Reece. He tried to call and come by several times, but I just wanted to be alone. Then I started doing really dumb things like picking pockets, and that lead to other dumb things. And before I knew what was happening, I was a criminal. After I was arrested, Reece arranged for me to get out and work here. Even after all I've done, Reece refused to turn his back on me."

"Don't tell him I said this." Neal said. "But he's a good man."

"I know. Are you sure Agent Burke won't let you go to prison?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

The door burst open, stopping the conversation. The two younger men looked up and grew even more nervous when they saw the angry expressions on Hughes' and Peter's faces. They both jumped up and faced the older men, but both also hung their heads.

"Eyes up!" Hughes barked. Both younger men looked up.

"Do you two want to go back to prison?" Hughes demanded to know.

"No Sir." Two voices answered.

"Agent Burke and myself asked each other way you two would pull such stupid and childish pranks." Hughes growled. "And the only solution we could come up with is that you two over grown elementary school students decided to have a dare war. Are we correct?"

"Yes Sir." The two voices answered again.

"I've managed to convince the owners of the museum that you were working under the order of the FBI, to test their security system." Hughes growled, glaring at Neal. "And I am not pressing charges against you for stealing my wallet."

"Thank you, Sir." Neal said, sounding truly repentant. And he was, he knew he screwed up. And he knew that Hughes was well within his right to send him back to prison.

"And you." Hughes turned his glare to Frank. "Agent Burke won't be pressing charges against you."

"Thank you Agent Burke." Frank said.

"For the entire day, you two will cleaning bathrooms and supply closets, is that understood?"

"Yes Sir."

Hughes once again fixed his glare on Frank. "After work, you are to go straight home and up to your room. Do not even think about leaving that room until I get there. I aim on making damn sure you won't be sitting comfortable for a long while."

Frank's face turned red from embarrassment and he hung his head once again. He didn't want anyone to know about the method of punishment his uncle dealt out when he screwed up.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, Frank." Peter said, speaking for the first time since entering the room. "Neal is in the same boat, he won't be sitting comfortable for a long while either."

"Dismissed." Hughes barked. "GO and see Jack from Janitorial."

"Yes Sir." The two younger men rushed from the room as fast as they could.

Several hours later, Peter and Neal were in Peter's car heading towards the Burke's home. Neal sat staring out the window, dreading when their reached their destination. Usually going to the Burke's house was something to look forward to, he loved hanging out there. But not right now, now he just wanted to go to his own room and June's and hid. But he knew that that was not an option.

He glanced at Peter and was dismayed to see that the older man was still very angry.

Much too soon for Neal's liking, Peter parked the car in front of his house. "Go to your room." Peter growled. "I will be up soon."

"Okay." Neal quickly left the car and headed inside. Then he went straight to the guest room, which had been dubbed his room for the past few months.

It started out that Neal just left a couple suites of clothes there, every since him and Peter both had to chase a suspect through a car wash and ruined their clothes. Peter had to go home and change, then take Neal to June's to change before they went back to the bureau.

So Peter suggested, well actually ordered, Neal to bring over a couple suites. Then over the next few weeks, more and more of Neal's belongings found their way over. And soon the room was referred to as Neal's, not just the guest room.

There was a Queen sized bed, which was very comfortable. Two dressers, a desk and chair, two night stands, and a floor mirror.

Neal walked into the room and, despite the situation, had to smile at the small pile of clothes that were folded neatly on his bed. El had washed his dirty clothes for him, and made his bed with clean sheets. The last time he was over, which was about a week before, his sheets were red. Now they were blue.

Neal picked up the clothes and put them up, then he sat on the bed and waited. He didn't want spanked, he hated pain. But he knew Peter only spanked him because he cared for him. He didn't want to see him in prison, or worse. Neal hated being spanked, but he loved the fact that someone cared enough about him to spank him.

Neal started biting his lower lip when he heard footsteps on the stairs, that meant Peter was on his way up. The footsteps stopped in front of his door and he heard Peter knock. It was Peter's house, but he always knocked before entering Neal's room.

"Come in." Neal said, his voice soft.

The door opened and Peter walked in, carrying a large paddle. Neal stared at the paddle in surprise, he figured Peter would use his belt. He didn't even know Peter had a paddle, why would Peter have a paddle"

Peter laid the paddle on the dresser and pulled a chair from under the desk. Then he sat in the chair and looked at the younger man, who was still looking at the paddle.

"Dad used that paddle on me a few times." Peter said, causing Neal to look at him. "When I screwed up bad enough to deserve it. It hurts like hell, and the soreness sticks longer then it does with the belt. When El and I married, Dad gave me the paddle. Told me that if my kids where anything like me, then I would need it."

"I'm not your kid."

"No, but you are my family."

"I am sorry about what we did. I know it was stupid."

"Very stupid." Peter agreed. "But everyone does stupid things every once in a while, and they have to suffer the consequences of those stupid actions."

Peter stood up and picked up the paddle. It was wooden and Neal thought it looked like a school paddle.

"Stand up." Peter ordered. "And drop the pants and shorts."

"Peter, please let me keep the shots." Neal said, eying the paddle nervously.

"I said drop them." Peter said. "This could have sent you back to prison, this is serious."

Neal nodded, and did as he was told. Then he leaned forward and placed his hands on the chair seat that Peter had just vacated. Peter placed a hand on the younger man's back, then lifted his arm.

SWAT The paddle slammed into Neal's unprotected backside and he winced in pain. That hurt.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT four fast paced licks landed one on top of the other and had Neal shifting weight from one foot to the other, trying to ease the burn. But it didn't work.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT four more fast paced licks landed.

"Awww!" Neal cried out, as the burn intensified. Tears started running down his face. He learnt that the paddle did indeed hurt worse then Peter's belt.

SWAT "Ohhhh!" A hard lick landed on Neal's already throbbing backside. "I'm s…sorry." Neal cried softly.

"Lean over further." Peter said, hating to see his friend in pain. But he knew this had to be done. He had to be severe this time, he couldn't let Neal go back to prison. "Grab the chair legs."

"Please, no Peter." Neal cried. He knew that if he leaned over further, his tender sit spots would be a prim target for the paddle.

SWAT the paddle slammed down again, causing Neal to start crying harder. "Do as I said, now." Peter ordered.

Neal leaned further over, and grabbed the chair legs. His butt was raised higher into the air.

Peter sighed and continued with the punishment.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT four hard licks landed on Neal's sit spots, ensuring that he would feel them every time he sat down in the near future.

"S….stoooop!" Neal sobbed out, as he stood up and clutched his scalded butt. Tears poured down his face as he cried. "P…please. N…no mooore!"

"I'm sorry Buddy." Peter's voice was sad. "But you have got to learn. You picked someone's pocket and you broke into a museum. I know you didn't have any intention of stealing anything. But you could have been sent back to prison. And I am not going to let you be sent back just because of a childish game. You are too important to me. You have five more. Now bend back over."

"I…I can't." Neal cried.

"Yes you can, Neal."

Neal reluctantly bent back over, grabbing the chair legs. Tears continued to run down his face.

"You are family, Neal." Peter said.

SWAT SWAT SWAT three licks landed in the center of both butt cheeks.

"Ohhhh!" Neal sobbed out, but remained in position.

"Two more, Buddy. Then it's over."

SWAT SWAT

Neal continued to sob, bent over the chair. Peter took a few steps back and gave him some space. After a few minutes, Neal slowly stood up and pulled his boxer shorts back up. Then he stepped out of his shoes and pants.

Peter stepped forward, as Neal turned around, and wrapped the younger man in a hug. Neal quickly returned the hug and cried on the older man's shoulder.

"It's over, Neal." Peter said, rubbing small circles in the man's back. "Your slate's clean."

He continued to hold the younger man for a few more minutes, then Neal Pulled away.

"Why don't you rest for a little while, I'll call you when supper's ready."

"Okay." Neal said. He slowly walked over to the bed, his throbbing butt making the very short trip very painful. He laid down on his stomach and buried his face into his soft pillow.

Elizabeth walked into her house and was about to call out to Peter, when she noticed that Satchmo was outside the side door. She was about to open the door and let him in, when she heard the unmistaken sound of a very through spanking coming from upstairs.

"Sorry, boy." El said through he closed door, even though the dog could not hear her. "You know you're not allowed inside when Peter's spanking Neal."

The first time Peter spanked Neal at the Burke house, Satchmo started barking loudly and jumped between the two men. Peter ordered him to go lay down, but the dog refused to budge. Peter had to drag the lab across the room and lock him in another room, then finish the spanking. After he was done, he let Satch out, and the dog refused to have anything to do with Peter for the remainder of the day. Since then, Peter always locked the dog outside when he spanked Neal. If it was bad weather, he would lock him in the laundry room and turn on the dryer so he couldn't the spanking.

El winced in sympathy as the spanking continued, and as she heard Neal cry out.

"What did you do this time, Neal?" She asked softly. "Must've been something that could have sent you back to prison, or get you killed."

After everything was quite upstairs, El grabbed the phone and ordered Chinese, she knew it was Neal's favorite. She also called a local bakery and ordered some chocolate éclairs, also Neal's favorite.

Then she went into the living room and grabbed the softest pillow they had and carried it back to the dinning room, placing it in Neal's chair.

THE END

Please let me know what you think.


End file.
